Take Me on the Floor
by thriwien1321
Summary: Two worlds collide the Joker and a Female. God Help us all
1. Chapter 1

_**Take me on the floor**_

**Chapter 1**_**-**__**Bitter Sweet Memory**_

_September 2__nd__, 1996_

_Pulse Nightclub on 52__nd__ st, Gotham_

_12:31 am_

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

Her hair glistened a deep black, deeper than the darkest soul. At least any that he had dealt with. With so much shit in the world it was hard to find something worse, even to him.

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?_

Her lips were blood red like his own. He caught her eyes and knew that she was it. She was pure order to his chaos, his other half, yin to his yang.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

She was singing her heart out to the crowd. Nothing mattered, just her, the heat from the lights burning her skin, the sweat dripping down her body, the bass flowing through her body.

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?_

Her voice rang out over the crowd as she screamed her heart out. Her long hair whipped around her with a mind of it's own.

__

One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch  
_

She scans across the crowd as she sings and stops at the darkest eyes she's ever seen. They were full of hate, lust, anger, and chaos. An animal in its truest form, she pauses in the middle of her performance. She quickly continues now staring at the attractive man..no...not man...this beast that held her complete attention.

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ..._

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_** – ****living a lie**

September 2nd 2000

Downtown Gotham

11:50 pm

Raven wakes with a start. Delicately placing a hand on her chest she calms herself. It was the same dream she always had lately. No..not a dream…a memory. _Who is he?_ She shakes her golden locks out of her face and gets dressed for work.

"Red or black?" She purses her lips in front of the mirror. "Both." Grabbing her favorite red and black dress she runs to the shower.

Raven sits at her vanity stool and applies her bubblegum pink lipstick. Her eyes are lined with kohl eyeliner making the ice blue stand out more. _Another day to suffer through. No don't think like that, it's better this way without him._

"There is still no sign of Femme Fatale which means Gotham has been clear for three months. Will she make another appearance? Will she continue her calvacade of murdering poor lovestruck men? Find out on our special tomorrow at 10pm. _Femme Fatale: a murder most fowl_." The news anchor finishes his piece.

Raven turns off the T.V. _I gotta hand it to her, she's got the right idea when it comes to men._ She laughs to herself. Grabbing her purse she walks out the door and onto the crowded street below. Gotham was a city that never slept and that was quite apparent by the heavy foot traffic tonight.

She waves a cab down as she hears catcalls behind her. "Hey pretty lady wanna ride a stallion?" A huge man with sandy blonde hair, who is quite drunk, calls to her.

Ignoring him and the rest of his posse she quickly gets into the cab, telling the driver her destination.

_Keri's_ was the place to be on a Saturday night, especially for a young woman like Harley. The Joker had given her the night off claiming she was distracting for his plans for chaos. "Ahhh." She sighs. _He's such a sweetie_.

"Come on Harl, let's go dance." Tania, her friend, pulls her to the dance floor. "Ok, I'm comin, don't ch'ya know when to stop?" Harley playfully smacks her friend.

_Hello, hello, baby;  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see…  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me…  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy.  
_

Tania was one of the Joker's henchmen, she wasn't a live-in but she was the only other girl besides Harley. Naturally the girls befriended each other. Joker always told Harley that it's just business and don't get close. Tania was a deadly assassin and it was best not to befriend her. Naturally Harley didn't listen.

_K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._

__

Just a second,  
it's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
a drink in my hand, eh…  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
you knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

Raven walks into work swiftly heading to her locker to put her purse away. Pushing her way through the mass of bodies dancing she makes it the staff room. After dropping off her purse she makes it to the bar and hops over the counter.

"I thought you would never make it." Gerry says to Raven. She quickly hugs him and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Sorry, I woke up late." She smiles and starts taking orders from the few men getting drinks at the counter.

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat on faster,  
leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
sorry, I cannot answer!_

"You better get your shit together before Tom cans your ass baby girl." Gerry hands her a bottle of JD.

"Yeah, I Know. I just…He got my number again, and he's been leaving messages begging me to call him." She runs her fingers through her hair frustrated.

"Well he does have the connections and money to get you back if he wants." Gerry stands with a hand on his hip."

"Yeah, that's what scares me." She hands a few customers their drinks.

_Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
of my phone r-ringing.  
Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'cause I'll be dancin'.  
_

"So, do you know what J is planning for tomorrow?" Tania sways to the music. Harley bobs her head, "Come on Tania, ya know pudding never let's anyone in on his plans, that would ruin the joke! But I bet it will be hilarious!" She giggles hysterically. "You want some more drinks?" Tania asks. "Yeah I don't feel anything yet." Harley smiles.

_Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

A few hours later…

"Hahahaheeeeehaaha, Oh my gosh. I'm so wasted Tanny. Mistah J is gonna kill me." Harley slumps in their booth

Tania smiles her seductive smile, green eyes sparkling michieviously. Her phone vibrates in her pocket, looking down she reads the text.

1:23AM 9/2/2000

J:

Home now!

Rolling her eyes she slips her phone into her pocket. "Harl, I'm gonna go to the bathroom then we gotta head out. Do you need to go?" Tania looks at the drunk girl.

"I'm goooood Tanneeeyy, you go I'll be riiight hereeee waitin for ya." She smiles sloppily.

Tania walks towards the bathroom. Once inside she bumps into a small blond woman knocking her to the ground. "Oops sorry." She helps the girl up.

"It's ok, thanks." The girl brushes herself off and walks out. Tania goes into the stall.

Raven walks towards the bar trying to push past all the bodies crowding her petite body. Even in her heels she can't see over their heads.

"There you are, Boss wants you home now, let's go." Unfamiliar hands start to pull her outside.

"What? Let go of me you weirdo! Help! Gerry!" With the loud music no one can hear her. Becoming frusturated the hands pick her up and bring her out the back door.

"Help!" She screams as she's thrown into a black town car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Familiar Eyes**

September 3rd , 2000

2:15 AM_  
_

Joker sits at his computer buying knives from Smith and Wesson. Having finishes his plans he rewards himself with a new toy. He stands and cracks his back. _Where the fuck is Harley?_ He glares at the bedroom door, playing with his favorite butterfly knife. The front door slams, catching his attention. He stalks out his room down the stairs ready to give Harley a piece of his anger.

Once in the living room his eyes rest on Harley screaming and clawing her way out the front door. She gives up and starts crying as Cur blocks her way. Both men are shocked with the way Harley is acting. Joker's anger flares as he stomps over to her. She turns her face up to see who is approaching and Joker stops.

Her eyes catch his attention. They weren't Harley's eyes, her eyes were more of a dark muddled cerulean. This girls eyes were ice blue, her nose was petite, she had light freckles, her eyebrows were a dark brown not matching her caramel and butterscotch blond hair. _Probably dyed_. She was gorgeous, Harley was beautiful but she couldn't hold anything next to this girl.

Joker realizes he is staring and quickly pulls his attention to Cur who is also staring at the girl whom he thought was Harley. "You imbecile! This isn't Harley!" He shoots him and grabs the girl dragging her to the couch. "Sit!" He points. She does as she is told, too frightened to do much else.

He sits on the coffee table and stares at her. Inspecting her, She feels like a bug under the microscope. She inspects him too, this is the Joker. _He's much scarier in person_. She wonders why she's not more scared than this. She looks at his scars, made worse with the red makeup, the white makeup fills in the cracks in his face making him look old and the black kohl around his eyes. She reckoned her makeup was just about the same from all the crying she did.

They lock eyes. _  
_

_Got a big plan, this mindset maybe it's right__  
__At the right place and right time, maybe tonight__  
_

_She finishes her song and jumps off the stage. Grabbing a bottle of water she waits by the bar. She turns feeling 'his' eyes on her. He approaches her like a lion stalking its prey. She's giddy with the thrill of his presence._

_And the whisper or handshake sending a sign__  
__Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait nevermind__  
_

"_You wanna get out of hear?" Jack smiles at the petite brunette. She smiles coyly at him and nods._

_Late night, and passing, mention it flipped her__  
__Best friend, who knows saying maybe it slipped__  
__But the slip turns to terror and a crush to light__  
__When she walked in, he throws up, believe it's the fright_

_Its cute in a way, till you cannot speak__  
__And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak__  
__An escape is just a nod and a casual wave__  
__Obsessed about it, heavy for the next two days__  
_

"_Fuck you Jack! You don't own me!" Raven Screams at Jack while throwing a butterfly knife at him. He catches it deftly. "No Raven, I don't think you understand I do own you. You are mine." _

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away__  
__It's just like all the others it'll go away__  
__Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know__  
__You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

_I want to hold you close__  
__Skin pressed against me tight__  
__Lie still, and close your eyes girl__  
__So lovely, it feels so right_

"_I fucking hate you so much Jack!" He holds her in his arms as she feebly beats his chest. "I know doll." He strokes her hair._

_I want to hold you close__  
__Soft breasts, beating heart__  
__As I whisper in your ear_

_I want to f*cking tear you apart__  
_

_Why can't I stop thinking about her? She needs to be taken care of, I won't be slave to some woman. Jack thinks to himself. _

_Then he walked up and told her, thinking that he'd passed__  
__And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance__  
__Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there__  
__Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare__  
_

"_Fuck me Jack!" Raven screams. Jack complies obediently thrusting into her harder. He bites and kisses her neck. She claws his back making it bleed. He growls and pulls her hair back to expose her to his wandering mouth. He grips her ass pulling her into him with every thrust. "Jack!" She clenches around his cock. He explodes into her womb with an animalistic roar before collapsing onto her._

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do__  
__Cause theres always repercussions when you're dating in school__  
__But their lips met, and reservations started to pass__  
__Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last__  
_

_She sits at the kitchen table across from him. They both eat their breakfast, quite domestic for this pair. Inside they are both restless; both want to cause destruction and rebel. Both calm thinking that's what the other wants._

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad__  
__He wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy__  
__Now a little crush turned into a like__  
__And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her__  
_

_Jack walks outside near the theatre smoking a cigarette having just finished meeting with the mob. They had been having him do small time jobs, testing his skills. He comes home to Raven target practicing with her new desert eagle. She notices him and smiles; he smiles back, dreading what he had to do. "Why so serious?" Raven whispers to him, smoking gun in hand._

_I want to hold you close__  
__Skin pressed against me tight__  
__Lie still, and close your eyes girl__  
__So lovely, it feels so right__  
_

_Jack kicks the door down gun drawn ready for any ambush. He sneaks up to the office where the blackmail was waiting. Falcone told him to get the evidence and destroy it. He walks to the desk and opens it. There is nothing there. *CLICK* His head darts up to a gun pointing at his heart. There stands his partner Salvatore, "Sorry Napier, you're a threat to Falcone and his business." *BANG* Jack falls back on the floor._

_I want to hold you close__  
__Soft breasts, beating heart_

_Jack wakes up in an unfamiliar office. Now I remember, that fuck betrayed me. He stumbles away holding his shoulder. All that practice and he still can't aim worth shit._

_Jack watches Raven through the window of her work. She closes up the shop and walks outside. She looks around nervously before lighting up a cigarette and turning towards her car. Jack gets out of the car and begins walking towards her ready to apologize and ask her to be his girl forever. An unfamiliar man walks up to her she greets him and they begin walking together. Jack, confused, stops and eyes them. He leans down and captures her lips with his. Jack's blood boils. She gets into her car and drives off leaving the man alone, vulnerable. Jack grins from ear to ear._

_As I whisper in your ear_

_Jack stands in front of the mirror shaving. The occasional tear escapes his eye and makes the journey down his face and mixes with the blood. He steadily slices his flesh with the razor becoming fed up he switches to a knife. It was Raven's knife, a beautiful butterfly knife with a handle made of pearl. Etched in the handle were the words 'Folie A' Deux'. He admires the knife a bit, she left it for him, when he broke her heart. He did it to protect her. He could no longer cage the animal inside and she deserved better. Didn't know she would be such a little slut and go fuck someone else so fast. Bitch. He drives the knife into the other side of his face , the serrated edge tugging on his skin. Blood pours down his face. He begins to laugh to himself first little giggles than chuckles until he laughs hysterically. _

_His smile was complete._

_I want to f*cking tear you apart__  
_

"Raven." He breathes. Her eyes widen as he says her name. He begins to chuckle low and darkly causing shivers to run up her spine. He notices her shiver and smiles wickedly. "Napoleon!" He calls suddenly, making her jump out of her skin. A new henchmen walks in, "Take her to one of the guest rooms and clean up this." He waves dismissively at his former henchmen by the doorway. _How the fuck does he know me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - **Betrayal**

September 3rd, 2000

A Dark Alley

2:31 AM

"Ugh, come on Harl at least try to walk straight!" Tania huffs while trying to hold the petite blond.

"Tannyyy, where's the car? I thought miiissstahhh Jaayyy sent Cur." She grasps her head in pain.

"I don't know what happened, plans changed I guess. Who cares? We're almost there." She drags Harley to the front door. Leaning Harley against the door jam Tania unlocks the heavy oak door to a puddle of blood at her feet.

"Oh, shit." Tania whips out a pistol from seemingly nowhere. Her eyes dart around the room landing on a dark figure approaching from the kitchen. Her gun is snatched from behind her and she is shoved forward.

"Now Tania, you must not enter my home in such a rude fashion. You wouldn't want me to be insulted now would you?" Joker grins evilly eyeing her up and down.

"Puddin!" Harley throws herself at The Joker. He catches her deftly before dropping her onto the floor. She lands with an "umph!" He turns his attention back to Tania who is no longer startled and whom gives him a seductive look framed by her dark lashes. She looks strikingly like Raven, they could be twins save for the eyes. Tania's eyes were an emerald green and she was taller than Raven. Joker smirks, "Thank you for returning my property miss, now if you'll kindly leave my humble abode I'd be most grateful." He bows and gestures to the door.

Tania's look drops in an instant as she turns and stalks out the door, slamming it behind her.

Joker's eyes slide over to Harley giggling on the floor. "Come on you infant, let's go have some fun." He yanks her up by her hair and throws her over his shoulder. He goes up the stairs with long strides.

Raven sits on the bed, feet curled under her. She isn't frightened as much as she is confused. The Joker killed people or used them as toys he didn't take hostages. _Why am I different?_ She sighs and studies the room. It's full of red, the carpet, walls, ceiling were all dark red. The bed was stark white in contrast with the dark colors. The pillows were and icy blue, they looked clean. _Well there's a first for everything. A killer with a clean room._

A door slamming catches her attention. She strains to hear, going up to the door and placing her head on the wood. She can hear a male voice and an occasional female giggle. She's startled as heavy footfalls are heard on the stairs and then crossing past her door. Giggling can be heard all the way by an unknown female.

She walks slowly back to the bed. _Thankfully, there is a T.V. in here. _She flips through the channels, settling on South Park, a guilty pleasure of hers. She watches the crude cartoon humor, waiting for The Joker to deliver her fate.

Harley moans as The Joker thrusts into her. *SMACK* "Shuttup you little whore, Daddy J didn't say you could get piss ass drunk today." He spanks her hard leaving behind a red welt, "Especially when you play an important role in my joke today!" She bites her lip feeling his cock gliding in hitting her wall than gliding out. "What do I get to do Mistah J?" He pulls her up by her hair and sinks his teeth into her neck.

She can't help herself, she screams loudly as her walls tighten and she is thrust into ecstasy...and the headboard. The Joker has a short chuckle to himself as he leans over her, dick pressing on her ass. "Why my dear, you get to be bait." He has a giggle that sounds like a little boy who can't wait to see his favorite cartoon. Harley holds her nose in pain, clearly sobered a little from her intoxication. Despite it, she turns and smiles sweetly at Joker.

He glares at her then switches to looking at her swollen breasts. Harley didn't need to ask, she was obedient. She gets on all fours leaning down to take his length into her mouth.

Looking down at her blonde hair, Joker suddenly loses his urge to fuck her. He pushes her head away standing and grabbing his slacks off the floor while walking into the bathroom.

Harley, a little confused but still drunk, lays back on the bed waiting for her lover to return to her.

Tania sulks at her apartment. _That asshole, so what I'm only good for a pity fuck when he wants to escape from Harley?_ She didn't love him but he was a great fuck and fucking him was like feeling the power of a thousand suns flow through you. It made her feel unstoppable, powerful, like him. _Fuck, I need a smoke_.

He glares at his reflection, at the scars that mar his once handsome face. He made them to match what was inside, a monster. Not that he was complaining, he likes who he is, he loves being the Joker.

It's easier with Tania, easier to pretend it's her.

She made him this, without her he's a rabid beast with no master, free to rip into anyone's flesh.

He glares harder at his reflection. He turns and storms out of the bathroom, past the now sleeping Harley, to the door. He stops at her door, losing his anger momentarily. Slowly Joker opens the door, Raven is huddled under the covers, and her dress is folded neatly at the end of the bed.

He grimaces before turning his eyes onto her. He walks over to her sleeping form as he studies her face. More worry lines grace her face than before, her face thinned out as she must have lost all her baby fat. The most obvious change was her hair. No longer, was it Raven black but now it was a caramel and butterscotch blonde. Joker grimaces again, she looked better with dark hair.

She moves a bit making Joker on edge immediately, "Jack." She moans slightly. The Joker's brow furrows, as he stands to leave he turns back. He delicately traces her face with the back of his hand. He pulls out a knife moving it towards her neck. He slices a bit of her hair off taking it with him he leaves her room as quietly as he entered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – **You Kill Me With Your Touch**

September 3rd 2000

Unknown

8:45 AM

Raven's eyes flutter open as the light shines through the window. _Where am I?_ She looks around briefly before stepping out of the bed. _Oh that's right._ She reflects on her dream that occurred last night. This time in her dream the unknown man was replaced by the Joker. She's startled from her musings when the door slams open and in walks the Joker himself. He wears a pair of jeans and dark purple button down shirt. He wears his makeup as usual, yet she still feels no fear from the sight of him.

He continues to stare at her before approaching the bed. This makes her a little on edge and she shifts closer to the headboard, he stops his movement. "Raven, I'm not going to hurt you." She studies him for a moment before finding a small sliver of sincerity in his gaze. She nods her head and relaxes a bit. He sits down on the bed next to her, the bed creaking from his weight. Her body is drawn to him despite her ming telling her to be cautious this man was a killer. She moves closer to him to which he smiles slightly.

He clears his throat, "So, since you obviously don't remember me, lets begin a history lesson." She stares at him intensely his dark gaze pulling her in with every word that was created with his deep voice. "Once upon a time, there was a girl, an outcast. She would rebel against everything and everyone and she was happy. Until one day she met a boy who made her realize what she was missing, love."

He pauses and fidgets a bit. He continues, "The boy was no prince charming and led the girl into more danger and crime and put her at risk until one day she gets hurt. She is okay after a few months but the boy cannot forgive himself for letting his wild nature allow her to come to harm. So he breaks her heart. He leaves, and she is safe and she finds someone new while the boy watches from the shadows. Eventually the boy becomes a king instead of a pawn but he lost his girl over time and he moved on but never forgot her. Then one day she is brought back to him but, she does not remember him." He looks at her intently."

She doesn't speak a word but stares at him with confusion in her eyes. She can't remember any of this at all. _I don't know who this guy is or if he's lying._ "I'm sorry, I just don't remember any of this, or you." He deflates a bit before looking away and emitting a low growl. He stands frustrated, he walks out slamming the door behind him.

She decides to try the door once her hand is on the knob there is a loud BANG! She is startled before realizing it came from somewhere else in the house. She turns the knob slowly, It is locked. She sighs and walks into the bathroom to shower and take care of her business. When she emerges there are clothes laid out for her on the bed. A red tank top and black jeans with red boots are placed neatly on the bed. She grins slightly and begins to dress.

Joker sits in the living room one foot on the knee of the opposite leg. He watches the news but thinks of _her_. He knows he has to do something for her to remember. She wasn't a girl anymore and he wasn't a small time rat for the big boys. He could protect her if need be. He was The Joker, untouchable by the scum in this city. Harley plops down next to him on the sofa draping herself across his lap. He glances at her with a smirk before musing in his thoughts again.

"Puddin?" Harley speaks softly.

He grunts in response.

"Are you okay?" She turns her big blue eyes on him. "Fine, Harl." He gives her a look to drop it if she is smart. Unfortunately, she is too curious. "But, you just left the room last night and—SMACK. "I said I'm fine Harley, you'll do well to mind your business, Curiosity killed the cat, kitten." He walks away from her small frame.

Raven sits on the bed freshly showered watching the news. *Knock Knock* She glances at the door eyebrow raised, "Come in?" The Joker walks in and smiles seeing her laying down. He walks slowly to the bed before laying next to her. She feels comfortable with him even with her wariness. She smiles and turns her attention back on the news.

"_Once again the Joker robbed a Gotham's First National Bank only to release the money to the public a few hours later. Thoughts of generosity were quickly diminished when those unfortunate enough to get some of the money quickly fell fate to a new form of his Smilex. All perished quickly with a gruesome grin _ _on their face. Police Commisioner Gordon said-"_

The T.V. Turns off. Raven looks at the Joker remote in hand and a smirk on his face. Surprisingly Raven is more pissed off that he turned off the T.V. Rather than disgusted with his less than honorable acts. She glares at him to which he smiles widely at. "Just who are you exactly Joker?". His smile quickly fades, he closes his eyes before going over to the IHome in the corner of the room. He fiddles with it before a song begins.

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

She looks at him confused at first before her head starts to pound. Sparks of memories start to come through. Her in a hospital, _there was so much pain_, then a psychologist she said she would help her forget her unfortunate past with a new process called hypnosis.

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

A young man, beautiful to her, golden curls frame his face, deep caramel brown eyes and his smile. _His smile was so beautiful._ _He was beautiful._

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?_

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out  
_

Raven falls back on the bed convulsing as the memories assault her brain. Joker reaches for her on the bed trying to steady her as she shakes. He straddles her form to keep her steady. Worry is etched across his face, he was unaware of this type of reaction to this song.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch  
_

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ...  
_

She stops convulsing suddenly, her eyes darken to a deep royal blue. She looks at him as if for the first time. She smiles in recognition of his eyes. He smiles back as she moves closer to his face with her own._  
_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop! _

Their lips connect and his body relaxes. She melts into him and wraps her arms around him. The break apart for air and she looks deeply into his eyes. "Jack" She whispers in disbelief. "Hello Raven." He speaks deeply. SMACK His head is thrown to the side so fast he fears he may have whiplash. "You fucking left me you asshole!" She breathes fire on him. His anger flares up before being quickly squashed by his happiness to have the familiarity of her back. He squishes her to him in a breathtaking hug.

A/N Have faith your questions will be anwsered as the story progresses. I apologize for not updating often I have been attending a summer class which takes up all my time studying and work of course. The class will end on the 29th so the story will be steady from there on. Thank you everyone for your reviews and thanks for reading. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – **The Kindest of Kisses Break the Hardest of Hearts**

September 3rd 2000

Unknown

12:04 PM

Joker and Raven lay in the bed cuddled up together as they had for a few hours. "What happened after the fire?" Joker mumbles into her hair. Raven sighs, "Well, friends suggested I see a psychiatrist so that's what I did. She said I should try a new treatment called hypnotherapy to deal with my past. She didn't mention that I might forget significant moments in my life." Raven mutters while playing with the pattern on his hexagonal button down.

"So what's with that Harley chick? She your new fuck buddy?" Raven asks sitting upright. Eyeing the Joker carefully.

He rubs a hand over his face, "It's a looooonng story princess."

"I'm not doing anything important, as of right now my life is on hold thanks to you." Raven crosses her arms, eyebrows raised high.

"Well, I was caught in Arkham…again… and she had a fascinating little mind begging to be twisted. I needed to get out and I needed some form of entertainment, so I turned into my little personal Harlequin doll. Now she's in love with me and has stuck around for three years as my personal henchwoman. She foils my plots more than she helps but…" He loses himself in his thoughts.

Raven studies him, "But it was nice to have female company around again?" She suggests.

He grunts with a shake of his head, "No one measured up to you princess." He touches her cheek and pulls her in for a light kiss on the lips. Raven smiles, and tucks her hair behind her ear. Grimacing as she touches her hair, "That reminds me; I didn't think my sweet side would suppress my normal side and dye my hair blonde." She glares at her hair distastefully.

Joker leaves the room and a confused Raven behind. He returns quickly with a box of hair dye. "Thought you could use it when you returned to normal." He grins. She smiles and goes into the bathroom to transform into her normal self.

Joker leaves the room and heads downstairs to a pacing Harley while Lair sits on the couch watching the T.V.

"Puddin! You were gone an awfully long time! What are ya gonna do with that girl?" Harley stands hands on her hips. A small frown on her delicate porcelain doll face.

"That's none of your concern Harley, go get ready, we're leaving soon." He turns his attention to Lair. "Get the boys together so we can go over the plan for tonight." Lair leaves quickly not wanting to upset his boss. Harley still stands clearly wanting more information on the new girl that captured her Puddin's attention.

"-but Mistah J, you're not replacing me are ya?" She walks cautiously up and grips his hand. He looks at her with the hate of the world in his brown orbs. She shivers in fear knowing that look well. _Oops_.

Harley is thrown across the room her back crashing into the glass coffee table shattering the glass. Joker moves towards her step by step, his shoes drop heavily on the ground. He moves close to her hear, "Pathetic girl, you were a temporary replacement for _Her_! You could never hold my attention an iota of what she can and does. Now, GET READY! Or I could show you just how replaceable you are!" He grabs her by her shoulders and pushes her towards her room. She walks steadily away, lip trembling as tears fall from her baby blues.

Raven stares at the box reading the directions as she wrinkles her nose at the smell of the dye. Looking in the mirror she begins to see a difference. Her eyes are brighter than they had been; currently they were a bright icy blue. Her skin was tanned and glowing while her mouth was a full cupid's bow. She glances at her hair piled up on the top of her head sopping wet and black. She blows out a puff of air hand on her hip, foot tapping impatiently. Looking at the clock she sees its time to rinse. She squeals in happiness running to jump in the shower.

Once out, she brushes her hair and blow dries it. _Back to the real world. Back to him._ A grin creeps upon her face. She begins to giggle slowly, it increases into hysterical laughter until she is gripping the sink for support.

_There is love in your body but you can't hold it in_

_It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin_

_Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks_

_And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

The Joker leans on the kitchen counter, stroking his chin in thought. He becomes aware of another presence in the kitchen with him. He sighs, "Harley, I thought I told you to get ready." He says softly turning towards the kitchen entrance.

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out_

_It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth_

_Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face_

_That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start_

_But you'll never know what a fool I've been_

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start_

_But that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

She stands demurely with her dainty hands swaying back and forth. Her pig tails are slightly off the left hanging limply towards her shoulder while the right is almost completely out of the band she put it in. Her lip quivers slightly while her blue orbs glare at him, tears run down her face. "I worked too hard to be pushed aside by some bitch off the street." Her voice comes out surprisingly strong in contrast with her disheveled appearance. "You know that Jack." She whispers.

_The hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

_There is love in our bodies and it holds us together_

_But pulls us apart when we're holding each other_

_We all want something to hold in the night_

_We don't care if it hurts or we're holding too tight_

"Harleen, she's an important person from my past. In all respect she was here first.." Joker speaks quietly, unusual for him. "Then why didn't she stay?" Harley yells in a quick burst.

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out_

_It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth_

_Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face_

_That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_

"She didn't leave on her own Harl. It was my fault and I made her leave." Joker speaks becoming slightly more agitated. "So that's it then? We're back to Dr. Quinzel and patient 4479 right?" She scoffs.

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start_

_But you'll never know what a fool I've been_

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start_

_But that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

_The hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

"I don't know Harleen but your testing my patience." He growls stalking towards her. She gives him a disbelieving look which turns to fear once he traps her into the wall. Her heart is hammering away in her chest. She stares into the black holes that are his eyes. She can smell his breath, a mixture of meat and mint. His paint is missing revealing the lower right side of his face from his chin to his ear and some on his nose.

_My heart swells like a water at work _

_Can't stop myself before it's too late_

_Hold on to your heart_

_'Cause I'm coming to take it_

_Hold on to your heart_

_'Cause I'm coming to break it_

"Don't forget who you're talking to baby cakes. If you become too much trouble I'll just squeeze your little head until your eyes go POP!" His eyes widen at the 'pop', He places a gentle, loving kiss on her ruby lips. He snickers and makes long strides into the foyer.

Harley releases a breath and begins to shake uncontrollably. She runs out of the kitchen up the rickety brown stairs into 'their' bedroom. Once inside she begins to cry, the pain inside her won't go away, it grows and starts to take over her entire body until she feels crushed by the pressure. "FUCK!" She punches the wall and pulls her hair threatening to yank it out. _Without him what will I do?I gave everything else up, nothing to lose but him…just him…just like he wanted..complete dependence..no no..he has to love me still..we've been through so much together. _Harley screams in agonizing pain and falls onto the bed beating her fists against the soft purple duvet angrily.

_Hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on_

_Hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on_

_The hardest of hearts (hold on, hold on)_

_The hardest of hearts (hold on, hold on)_

_The hardest of hearts (hold on)_

Joker stands outside his bedroom listening to Harley's cries and screams. He runs a hand through his hair. "Fuck." He whispers before heading down the stairs to prepare his men.


End file.
